Don't Stop Believin
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Luigi and Daisy Song fic


Luigi, Daisy, Wario, Mona, Waluigi, Rosalina etc. ©Nintendo

_Don't stop believin'_ ©Journey

* * *

**Don't Stop Believin**

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Daisy took a look around the deserted open air train station, before setting her suitcase down and staring out at the beautifully lit city of Chai and her palace

It wasn't hers not anymore, she couldn't stay there, there were too many memories and so much pain, in a final act of severance she ripped off her own dress and set it on fire letting the ashes scatter to the wind, dressed in jeans and a dim orange shirt she picked up her suit case and walked on to the platform

A train rumbled closer and Daisy took one last look back at Sarasaland, the Train rolled up to the station and she boarded tears running down her face, the doors closed and the train disappeared into the night

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Luigi rested on the bench of the station staring out at the endless starlit sky, he was ready to disappear again, no one in the kingdom aside from Mario and Peach would miss him, they were the only ones keeping him from going and now they weren't enough, no one noticed when he went missing, no one would again

The train pulled up to the station, Luigi hung his head and boarded, the doors closed behind him and the train disappeared into the night

_  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Luigi walked into the hotel bar, he ordered a glass and watched the show, a plainly dressed Daisy stepped on to the stage surrounded by clouds of smoke, she sang her heart out and her voice touched Luigi's very soul, their eyes met and it was love at first sight, when her show was over he ordered her a drink, she sat down and smiled and they both talked the night away

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Luigi and Daisy hand in hand walked down the streetlight lit boulevard, passing a depressed Wario and Waluigi, then a lonely Mona and Rosalina, Luigi and Daisy looked at them then each other, then faded into the growing sunrise

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

Luigi worked hard plumbing, saving up to give Daisy the thrill of her life

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Daisy just finished another of her shows when Luigi beckoned her over to the bar where they first met, before Luigi could pull out his gift Daisy got on one knee and pulled out a gold ring and asked him to marry her

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Luigi and Daisy walked down the same boulevard each with a new golden ring on their fingers they eyed the other happy couples, Wario was carrying a bashful Mona, and Rosalina had Waluigi by the collar she was forcing him into a kiss, Luigi and Daisy continued into the sunset followed by the other pairs

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

Wario still carrying Mona, stared into each other's eyes as they disappeared into the sunset

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people_

Rosalina arm over Waluigi's shoulder walked into the sunset

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

Luigi and Daisy stopped short of the golden horizon and kissed fading into the setting sun

* * *

Nice little early Christmas gift for everyone out there, I know its not Christmas-ey but still

I wrote this on the sper of the moment, this was my first ever attempt at a song fic so go easy and I couldn't help dragging Wario Mona and Rosalina into it, also Daisy's section is a little teaser for you Amor et Fortitudo readers out there

Please Read and Review


End file.
